Frecklelight
Frecklelight is a small slender, pale brown she-cat, with black ears and paws, having small brownish yellow splotches across her fur, somewhat like freckles, with calm mint green eyes. Life: Kithood Frecklelight was born from Mintpelt along with Patchkit (SC) and Barkkit she was the smallest of the kittens but the most healthiest, Patchkit died before being birthed and Barkkit died shortly after. The medicine cat pleaded to Icefur to take care of her last surviving kits, hoping that her best friend would do this for her. Luckily due to the timing, since the white queen had recently kitted, she easily was able to nurse the small she-cat. Frecklekit was lead to believe Icefur and Mintpelt brother Timberwing was her real parents. As a kit Frecklekit was shy and meek compared to Cloudkit and Hazelkit. bonding more with the lone tom Birchpool the smallest and shyest of the three siblings. Despite Icefur efforts to make Frecklekit feel like her own kit, part of Freckle knew that she wasn't her kit, though she didn't bring it up, though she was never as excited as her littermates when Timberwing came to visit. Mintpelt never seemed to stay in the den long with them, she would check that all the kits were healthy, but barely look at frecklekit, Frecklekit noted that the medicine cat always looked sad. one evening she found herself awoken on the icefur back, seeing only her white fur, she noted that her fur felt cold, were they outside? Frecklekit never had been outside being only 3 moons, while they were allowed to, Frecklekit wanted to just stay with icefur. Cloudkit and Hazelkit were laying on icefur back while Birchkit was being Carried by his scuff. The kits had no idea where they were going until Icefur entered Rowanclan, a clan where a lot of former clan mates avoiding from the rule of Ashstar had fled. While it took time to cope The kits adjusted to this new clan. Apprenticeship Frecklekit was nervous during her ceremony thinking she wasn't good enough to become a warrior, but she knew that Birchkit wanted to become a medicine cat, so she wasn't going to take that away from him. She was given the name Frecklepaw and Wrenscar became her mentor, She was nervous but she wanted to do her best to impress the She-cat. When she not training with the warrior, she would be hanging out with an shy she-cat named Rosepaw, she came into the clan as a loner, Frecklepaw didn't mind this however, it was nice to be around a cat other then her siblings. one time while patrolling the territory she encountered a tom from Stormclan Brackenpaw, he used that she was very naive against her, to get him to trust her, this is when he made her believe he loved her and made her become his mate. Along this time she met another apprentice in Stormclan Stoatpaw, a kind tom, who made her feel safe, he didn't trust Brackenpaw however, and wanted to protect the shy-she cat from his grasp, Frecklepaw was smitten with the tom and developed a small crush on him, along this time Cloudpaw found out that her sister about Brackenpaw, she didn't want her sister to be with such a horrible tom, so agreed to become his mate if he left Frecklepaw alone. however the next day, Brackenpaw tried with Frecklepaw, Scenting her sister on the tom pelt, she backed away and asked about it, Brackenpaw started lying to her, but she saw through his lies, standing up for herself, the tom didn't like this and reacted harshly towards her. After that moment any confidence the she-cat had gathered had been shattered, she didn't talk to anyone, scrapped by on her training, she just couldn't trust. she could barely look at her sister who remained brackenpaw mate despite him breaking his promise, she felt betrayed. She didn't even want to go near to stormclan, so she wasn't able to see Stoatpaw again, it made her sad, but could she even trust him. Warrior Category:She-Cat Category:Cavernclan Category:Warrior